


So soft. So toastie. So good.

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Eldritch Creature Men of Letters Bunker, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker, slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Castiel likes the slippers he found in a closet.





	So soft. So toastie. So good.

Castiel was a little unsure how he had come to own this pair of soft gray slippers. But there had been one night where his toes had been particularly cold while he was sat in a library chair that he had gone hunting for something, anything that might stop his feet feeling cold.

His search found him looking through a hallway closet in the depths of the Bunker and there, right in the center of the floor with the hallway light forming a halo around them, Castiel had found the fluffiest, softest slippers he had ever encountered as a human or an angel. The slippers looked unworn, but they looked warm and just the right size for Castiel's very human feet. So he had pulled them on over his socked feet and felt warmth flooding his cold toes.

But he didn't know if the slippers were Dean or Sam's. So Castiel always felt a little guilty when he slipped them on to warm up his feet.

So soft. So toastie. So good.

So good. So toastie. So soft.

So toastie. So soft. So good.

Castiel's feet were always happy when he put the slippers on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it [because of a thing](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/171739589875/guilty-pleasures-march-prompt-posting-dates).


End file.
